Knight Master's Christmas Gifts 2011
by omnious
Summary: My Christmas 2011 story for GC category. Contains all of my OCs. I'm also a part of this fict.


Knight Master's Christmas Gifts 2011

A week before Christmas Day, some people wanted to give their precious ones gifts. Knight Master also got this feeling. She wanted to give presents to her beloved Grand Chase. She thought of many things. She even let her paperwork got piled to concentrate on the gifts. After she gave up on thinking from a scratch, she saw a documentation that told her about Grand Chase's equipments. They had been worn out because of continuous battles. Then she decided to give them a set of armor and weapons.

Knight Master went to the best smith in Serdin with her decision. She ordered some good set of armors and several weapons to that smith. She gave the design she thought to him. That smith made it and he promised to deliver it a day before Christmas. Knight Master seemed so relieved. Now, her thought was full of wonder. How will the chase react? How will their faces look like? How will … until she lost in her thought.

_Time skip_ At Christmas Day

Knight Master came to Grand Chase Mansion with several Serdin Knights. They brought those sets she had ordered. She ordered Serdin Knights to drop it in front of mansion's door, and let them either to rest or go back to castle.

_Author's View_

I also came to Serdin and directed to Grand Chase Mansion as soon as I entered the gate. I kept on walking while enjoying Christmas environments as I walked. I saw some decorations in white, red, and green, ornaments, and even some Christmas Trees. I felt the atmosphere until I got stumbled upon a sleight. I fell down and quickly got up. I saw at the kid who own the sleight and ask for apology to that kid. But, instead of getting apology, he said sorry to me. Of course I forgave him. We were at the position of both at fault. Then, I continued my trip to the mansion and found Knight Master stood there.

"Hi, there. What are you doing here, Knight Master?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi omnious. I want to give these sets of armor to Grand Chase." she answered.

Why she knew me? It was because I am the one introduced several new recruits of Grand Chase.

I saw at these piled armors. These armors were Grand Chase set equipments. What's more, they were all epic quality. I was surprised looking at these armors. When I saw at its side, I found lots of weapons also. Each type only has one copy and their quality also epic. 'Knight Master, you are so amazing.' I thought.

"Oh, Elesis, could you call all the members here?" Knight Master asked Elesis to call the other members.

"Okay." Elesis replied and she dashed inward.

I saw Knight Master was in good mood. I wondered if it was because of these armors. After several minutes, all of Grand Chase members were gathered. I could see Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ryan, Ronan, Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, Dio, Zero, and Ley. Those are 13 official members of Grand Chase. There were also more, the ones I introduced to Knight Master and now they were Grand Chase members. These are Zeta, Selena, Raldz, Sion, Ziel, Quis, Aposta, and Radix. I could see that they had trained well and now they were at their top classes, maybe except Aposta and Radix.

"There are new equipments for you. I will give them personally one by one. I want you to wear it to see if there is any armor not suited." Knight Master said and she called them one by one.

_End of Author's View_

Grand Chase official members wore them without complain. They were fit as if the armors were their old armors and the weapons were all in their top jobs. As for those new members, they complained each other. On one corner,

"I don't like the head gear! I won't wear it." Raldz said.

"I don't like it too…" Zeta said while removing his headgear.

"Why don't you wear it, Miss Selena?" Raldz asked.

"I feel save when wearing Arch Angel Armor. I will take the weapon only." Selena answered.

On another corner,

"Hey Aposta! Why do you dump the armors?" Ziel asked.

"I don't like them. I have prepared my own." Aposta replied.

"You have prepared it yourself? Oh well, our Princess Genius on her act." Quis mocked.

Then on the other corner again,

"I can't wear these armors. At least I could wear the cloak only." Radix said.

"It is good enough. Now, I'll wear mine except headgear. I don't like it." Sion said.

_Author's View_

Several minutes passed. One by one they came out and showed the armor to us (me and Knight Master). We could see the official members were fit with their armors. Their weapons were also in sync with the armor. As for the rest, Zeta, Raldz and Sion were not wearing their headgears. Selena was not even put any Grand Chase armor. Ziel and Quis equipped with full sets. Aposta wore Kaze'aze Armor set without cloak which she substitutes it with a red cloak. Radix only wore the cloak and I saw he forced it to fit him.

"What the hell is this!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, we have our weapons ready." Selena said.

I saw at their weapons. Zeta of course still with Os Gladii, no one could made its copy. Selena was holding Grand Chase Sword, wait for a moment, I thought it was only one but, this one looks like Elesis's Ssanggeom of course only one sword not two. Raldz was holding Grand Chase Hammer. He didn't even choose his weapon well because he could use every type of weapon. Sion was holding on a Grand Chase Shield. Then Ziel was holding his own Spirit Gun and Grand Chase Mana Gun. Quis was holding nothing. His weapon was dimensional space which shaped like a weapon at his will. Aposta was not holding any weapon too. Her weapon was nothing. She only depended on Dark Aura. And Radix got no weapons. No wonder, since his weapons were his own arm, a Buster Gun, and a light sword, R-Saber.

"I see…" I said after seeing them.

"Now let's have a mock battle and it will be a Battle Royal." Knight Master said.

They positioned themselves to outside garden. Then they started the battle.

_End of Author's View_

The battle ended with Aposta's win.

"Hump, not even a resistance." she said with mighty tone.

"You have done wrong thing!" Zeta shouted while groaning in pain.

"You are not deserves to be here!" Sion abused her.

"You have no right to be the winner!" Raldz shouted.

They were all said it because when they confronted with each other, Aposta suddenly used a skill that covered the entire battle field and with that skill, she beat them all together. No one could withstand her power.

"Maybe we must beat her at the start…" Ziel whispered to Quis.

"Yeah…" Quis answered.

Raldz forced himself to get up. He succeeded and gathered his mana and his force. He started to do something that only he had. Zeta saw at that.

"Stop it Raldz!" he said, but Raldz was not hearing him. "Don't do it!" he tried to stop Raldz, but no avail. He was at his limit of his patience and shouted, "If you really want to fight, fight me now!" Suddenly Raldz's force was disappeared and he fell to the ground. "Sorry Mr. Zeta, I got lost in my emotion." Raldz said an apology to Zeta.

_Author's View_

I saw at the scene. That was bad. I ran towards them.

"Stop it all! You are from different places. You should not kill each other here!" I shouted.

I tried so hard to lower the tension. Knight Master also helped me. After Selena's consciousness back, she used her skill to cover the entire outer garden and healed all of the injured people.

"It turned out the equipments went well. I must go back now." I said to Knight Master.

"Okay omnious, be careful on your way back." Knight Master said to me.

I nod at her and walked away. The last time I saw her face, she was smiling telling me that her effort was paid well. I went out from Serdin and went on my way to create some more stories.


End file.
